Legolas and his blazing smile :
by desert's mirage
Summary: RELIEF FROM THE EVERYDAY LEGOLAS LOVE STORY!!! Legolas meets, or rather catches, Nénimeramba (Nen), and wins her over with his blazing smile, but will it last? and will the families approve?????***Chapter 3 uploaded***
1. Falling out of a tree, that is in Love :

****

=Disclaimer!!= We don't own anything !!! (except for Nen) in a sense, we don't even own the idea for this story......ah well. And if the HTML coding won't work...well...WE DON'T CARE! Cuz we can't figure it out!

Just a little overview: Nénimeramba is the youngest daughter of Elrond, who has been over looked throughout her life because she was thought not beautiful enough to be seen next to her sister.

{*******/******/******/********/*****/*****}

Nénimeramba or Nen was seated on in a tree out in a side garden in Rivendell, melancholily biting into a pear she had stolen from the party going on upstairs. She hadn't been invited, of course, for it was a party for her sister Arwen, she was the Evenstar of the elves, and so more than ever it thought by all that she was unfit to be seen with her sister. Though she wasn't ugly, even by elf standards, she couldn't compete with the beauty of her sister. She frowned at this thought, and took another bite of pear. Her long, bright auburn hair was bound up, and her green eyes flashed as she looked up and saw her sister laughing, a group of her friends surrounding her. These were the days she just hated her family. She climbed a bit higher in the tree to get a better look. On her way up she took a last bite of the pear and absent mindedly dropped the core down, accidentally hitting everyone's favorite elf, Legolas Greenleaf who had wandered away from the party in boredom.

"Ai!" he cried as the pear core hit him squarely on the head. 

"What?" said Nen looking down, she gasped when she saw she had hit someone,* and began to climb down, but lost her footing, tripping over the hem of her dress, screaming as she fell. But as she was she was about to hit the ground, Legolas caught her, and smiled his blazing smile. 

'Hi.' he said in his majestic Prince of Mirkwood voice. 'I'm Legolas Greenleaf, Elven Prince of Mirkwood,' he shook her hand vigorously. They stared at each other for half a minute, his velvet chocolate brown eyes looking deeply into her grass green eyes. He put her down (much to her dismay). 

A few elves looked down from the balcony, upon hearing Nen's scream. Legolas smiled his blazing smile at them, waved, and said, majestically, 'Everything fine's here.' Arwen sneered. 'Oh, it's just my silly sister, and that idiot Legolas. STOP SMILING!' she glared at the two, and turned on her heel, walking back into the party.

Legolas frowned. 'That wasn't very nice of her...' he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

'Oh you,' Nen giggled. 'Don't worry about her. She's just daddy's little pet.'

Legolas blinked, and smiled again. 'Ok...whatever then!! Say, wanna go up to the party? Unless, of course you'd like to go back....up in your tree.'

She smiled, and laughed a little. 'No, no, I'm fine! Let's go.' 

He took her hand, and she followed, almost in a trance, completely forgetting that she was not invited, nor realizing her hair was a mess from falling out of the tree. 

****

Authors' Notes: *=everyone's favourite elf...BUT NOT OURS! Please review, we'd GREATLY appreciate it. =the 2 smile their braces laced smiles=


	2. A party to remember

****

=Disclaimer:= **We don't own any of this, in a way we don't even own the idea! We also don't own the names. We don't own anything! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET THROUGH TO U PEOPLE!**

**__**

Another lil overview: **Nen has just been whisked away by Legolas and his blazing smile to Arwen's party (which she wasn't invited/allowed to go to) I think she'll get in trouble, don't you? ;-)**

((((((**************************************************************************)))))))

Nen was about to step into the door, when Legolas pulled her back. 'WAIT! You CAN'T go in there with your hair all messed up! Not if you are going to be seen with moi!!'

Nen blinked. 'But I don't have a brush!' Legolas smiled his blazing smile, and opened one side of his cloak, to reveal a bunch of brushes.

'Pick one. I've got every colour in the rainbow! I especially recommend the pink one.'

Nen stared, then picked a green one. 'Oh, but I need a mirror, as well!'

"No problem!' Legolas kept his blazing smile glued to his face, and opened the other side of his coat, revealing a bunch of mirrors, once again, in every colour of the rainbow. 

'Wow! You're incredible, Leggy!" (A/N: Why is his nickname leggy???)

"I know I am." Legolas said, in his majestic Prince of Mirkwood voice. Nen smiled a little lovesick smile, and picked out a blue mirror, and started brushing her hair.

"No no, no!" Legolas frowned. He grabbed the brush, and started yanking it through Nen's hair.

"Ow!" Nen whined, and pouted. "That hurts, Leggy!" 

Legolas glared. "Well, your doing it all wrong!"

"HOW DO YOU BRUSH YOUR HAIR WRONG?!" Nen snapped, then winced. "I'm sorry Leggy..." she looked up at him, a lovesick look on her face....again, allowing Legolas to finish brushing her hair to perfection.

"Whatever. Come on." The brush and mirror disappeared from view magically. Legolas grabbed Nen's arm and started pulling her towards the party. Nen opened the door, and they both slunk in, Legolas smiling his blazing smile at everyone, and Nen giving everyone death glares.

"So I says to Aragorn...Honey, I'm giving up my immortality for you, but NOT my virginity. Get your nasty, ranger hands OFF OF THAT!" Arwen was talking to a group of elves, who sniggered.

"That's kinda...eww, Arwen...." A blonde female elf commented. "Hey, is that your stupid little sister Nen over there?"

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Arwen shrieked.

"Right there." A brown haired male elf pointed. 

"HOW DARE SHE!" Arwen said, storming over to where Nen and Legolas have just entered the room.

"Oh no!" Nen whispered

"What?" 

"Its my sister....."she finished right as Arwen was standing right in front of them, staring\

"Don't worry about her,"Legolas said confidently with a flash of his blazing smile,"I'll handle her"

"Oh Leggy! Your so brave!" Nen replied, that stupid love-sick look back on her face again.

"Excuse me," Legolas said to the flaming Arwen, "Can I help you?" he ended this with one of his blazing smiles, of course.

"Nen! Why are you at MY party!!"She reached out to grab Nen, but was stopped by Legolas.

"Hey! She's with me, all right, her hair is brushed to perfection, and I really don't know what else could be wrong!" Legolas said, tosses some of his long golden hair over his shoulder, several female sighes can be heard in the background.

"Well she..." Arwen stops short of pushing Nen once again, though this time by admiring the wonderful body and silky shine of her hair then screamed,"...SHE HAS BETTER HAIR THAN ME!!!" and picked up a passing plate of cocktail weenies from a rather surprised waiter and starts mercilessly throwing them at Nen, especially her hair.

"NO!" Nen grabbed a passing glass of a suspicious liquid and tried to throw it in Arwen's face, but over shot her mark and the suspicious liquid landed on the unnamed blonde elf from earlier.

"Ai!" the blonde elf screamed picking a piece of cake up and throwing it at Nen. Now, of course Nen had to defend herself, so she tosses another piece of food, but her was terrible thanks to Arwen who was incessantly pelting her with cocktail weenies.

"WAIT!!!"Legolas yelled as he was about to be hit with a piece of flying cake. The whole room went still as everyone stops mid-throw to see whats going on. "thanks," Legolas said, winking (female sighs are heard) and pulling a bright pink shower cap out of his pocket and pulling it on, carefully tucking in his long golden locks, "All right! Carry on!" Then everything started back up again, pieces of cake and fruit and glasses of suspicious liquid flying everywhere, and all the while Arwen was pelting Nen with cocktail weenies.

As you probably know, in a proper food fight, everyone gets hit with something, but milady Arwen hadn't thought of that, so when Nen finally got her square between the eyes with a rather large piece of cake she screamed.

"DADDY!!! GET DOWN HER! NEN HAS MESSED UP MY HAIR!!!!!!!" 

Elrond immediatly came running down the stairs.

"Arwen! Whats wrong!" he stopped short eyeing the mess, "STOP!" He yelled, and everyone accordingly stopped, except for Nen who was busy grinding pieces of cake into Arwen's face while Legolas tried to brush the cocktail weenies out her hair for her.

"NEN!"He yelled surveying the mess, "Why are you here and what were you thinking doing all this to your poor sister!!!"

"But I-"

"I don't care!" He turned and handed Arwen a towel.

"Oh, it was terrible daddy! All the flying food! Its all her fault! Oh look at my hair! I just got it done today Daddy! What will I do!" Arwen started sobbing into the towel while. Legolas paused in hi s attempt to get the cocktail weenies and picked up a strand of Arwen's hair between his perfectly manicured fingers, a look of strong contempt on his face.

"You know, your hair would be more resilient if you conditioned more often...." he said, not that anyone could hear over Arwen's sobs. Nen's eyes were focused on her fathers.

"All I wanted to do was come to that party with Legolas!"

"I don't care! Come on, upstairs NOW! I need to yell at you thoroughly, and then you can clean this mess up!! And Legolas, for Elberath's sake STOP SMILING!! " with that Elrond grabbed his daughter by the ear and pulled her up the stairs.

"Bye Leggy!" she said, halfway up the stairs.

"What?,"he answered pulling his pink shower cap off and putting it away", Goodbye? Yes, I'll be back later....must find my hair tonic....I can feel the split ends....splitting....." and he walked away massaging his scalp.

With Nen upstairs and out of sight, the party resumed as though nothing had happened, and Arwen soon had her little group back around her, in which she could make a few loud comments about her stupid sister, before returning to the subject of Aragorn.

(((*****************************************************************************))))

  
Pip:ooo....was it good enough for ya? HUH? HUH?!

Sam: Well I liked that chapter! Especially the Arwen conversation in the beginning....you know ppls if you'll kindly pop in your Fellowship of the Ring DVD/VHS, and watch the part with Arwen and Aragorn on the log, you notice that his hand goes down from her face to the necklace....but then keeps on going down....and thats a low cut dress to begin with....*Shudder*

Pip:yes....why sam is paying THAT much attention, no one knows...

Sam: HEY!!!! Are you calling me gay!! 

Pip:=runs= STAY TUNED FOR MORE! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LEGOLAS CAN'T FIND HIS SHAMPOO??

Sam:I resent that!! Its all Merry's fault anyway! *points at the far elsewhere Merry* SHE pointed it out to me when I saw it the 3rd time....

Sam: He can't find his shampoo! OH NO!! *snigger*

Pip:LA!!! And why is there a cocktail weenie in my hair, SAM?

Sam:*runs away holding a plate of cocktail weenies* STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! 

((((The two smile their blazing braces laced smile and hit the upload button))))


	3. Lets run away together!

****

staring Merry: hello. i was the one Sam and Pip were talking about. i was 

far far away where the beans grow under the sea! 

Sam:*throws popcorn at Merry* Shut up!The chapters starting!

Disclaimer: what, you mean you haven't figured it out yet?! WE 

DON'T OWN IT! WE DON'T!! WE DON'T!! WE DON'T!!

Elrond gripped Nen's ear and began to drag her off, oblivious to her protests and anguished yells. she looked longingly back at legolas who was frantically spraying 'Mirkwoods own split end defence"/yellling after Nen. "BUT THE COCKTAIL WEENIES!! 

'Leolas! Stop yelling! and go away! I need to yell at Nen thouroly, 

or didn't you read the last chapter?!?!'Elrond yelled. 

'Other chapter.....oh well...I'll be right back!'Legolas then , 

still spraying split end defence on his hair, ran off to read the 

last chapter. 

'No! Legolas!' Cried Nen, feeling deserted. 

Elrond dragged Nen into her room and slammed the door, nearly dislodging a small plate with a square of butter and a cracker on a nearby table. 

'YOUNG LADY! I THOUGHT I FORBADE YOU TO GO TO THAT PARTY!!' 

'but daddy, it was with legolas, and he brushed my hair to perfection!' 

'QUIET!! DID I NOT FORBID IT??' 

'but daddy...' 

'DIDN'T I?!' 

'but daddy!" 

he yelled again 'WELL!? DID I?!' 

Nen hung her head 'yes daddy.' 

"NOW! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR POOR 

SISTERS PARTIES OR YOU'LL END UP LIKE YOUR GRANDMOTHER!!" 

'Whats wrong with grammy?' Nen asked looking confused. 

'Well....I had to threaten you with something! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!' 

'But daddy, we're already in my (hotel!!) room!' 

'I DIDN'T ASK FOR ATTITUDE! JUST GO TO YOU ROOM AND STAY THERE! I 

DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU EVER AGAIN.....OR AT LEAST NOT UNTIL 

TOMMROW AT BREAKFAST!!!' With this rather odd remark Elrond left Nen 

to run to her bed and start to cry. 

Suddenly Legolas burst in through the door, giving Elrond a death 

glare as he walked in.. Legolas watched Elrond walk down the hall and out of sight and then smiled a tender smile that quickly and efficiently melted the square of butter on the randomtable. Nen sniffled. 

'oh poor Nen' legolas shook his head. 'look what he's done to your 

hair!' 

Nen sniffed again 

Legolas raised his head suddenly, gripped Nen's hands and pulled her to her feet, smiling his blazing smile. 

'i know! we'll run away together!' 

'oh leggy!' Nen cried ((A/N: there's that lovesick look again!)) 

'let's go pack. i'll meet you under your tree in an hour!' 

'okay leggy! see you!' Nen skipped off to find her suitcase andLegolas skipped off to his guest (hotel!!) room ((A/N: skipping legolas? 

creepy)) 

He dug through drawers, muttering urgently to himself

'red tunic...blue tunic...green tunic...casual fridays tunic...formal green tunic. Matching hose...matching shoes....color complimenting cloaks, blue for red tunic...red for blue 

tunic...grey for green tunic...purple for casual fridays. cloak pins, leaf...flower...pink bird...a 'guess' watch-pin.'((A/N: it goes on and on and on!)) 

He leapt into his bathroom. 

'lavender scented hand lotion...rose soap...aloe vera...daily 

facial cleanser...body lotion...body wash...Rohanian loofah...Ocean Breeze Aromatherapy candles...fluffy pink towels...fluffy pink bathrobe...Silmaril cologne...Elven Delights bubble bath...' 

Meanwhile Nen waited patiently under the tree with two small 

suitcases, her lovesick smile never fading. 

But back in the bathroom... 

'mango foot scrub...Manly Hold hair gel...Meliniel's After Bath Squirt...Morgoth's No-Smell deodorant...pink bath salts...water softener in assorted scents...magic spinning toothbrush...Athelas toothpaste (it's althelas-fresh!)...Celestial Seasonings tea, enriched with ginseng and southfarthing-weed, have a celestial night! ((A/N: why is this in his bathroom?))...Earendil's Close-Shave shaving cream...Earendil's close-shave razors...no-tangle spray...brushes...extra brushes...mirrors and THEIR extras...and oh yes!' he deftly hid about twenty bobby-pins, rubber bands, and hairclips in his boot. ((and we all thought he kept a dagger in there!)) 

'...Sheer Blonde condtioner...Sheer Blonde sh-where is it?!' he was 

suddenly frantic 'my shampoo! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!' He quickly runs out of the room and down to the tree where Nen is waiting patiently. 'MY SHAMPOO! THE SHEER BLONDE SHAMPOO! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT!!!' He begins crying into a rather surprised Nen's shoulder.

'Its ok Legolas! Its only shampoo...'

'ONLY SHAMPOO! IT WAS MY SHEER BLONDE SHAMPOO!'he yelled as he tossed some of his golden locks over his shoulder 'It was the only shampoo for me...and I must use it 3 times a day...or MY HAIR WILL GET UGLY!!!' he begins crying again, then stopped abruptly 'Wait...do you have any Nen!!?!?!?!'

'I'm sorry Leggy! I'm a red head..I use Sheer Red....' 

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!' He yelled very loudly breaking down cring, ' and all the stores close at 6 here!! AHHHHHHHHHHH' 

'I'm sorry Leggy!!' Nen said randomly hugging legolas and crying herself, 'but wait!,' she said suddenly looking up at him again a devilish smile on her face,' I know who'd definably have some!' 

'Who!!', legolas asked, handing her one of many bright pink 

hankerchiefs from inside his cloak, then taking out his favourite pink brush and 

begining to absent-mindedly brush his hair 

'Arwen would have some, she has all hair care products' 

'REALLY! but...wait...she had black hair....wouldn't she use Sheer Brunette??!?!' 

'No! She uses Sheer Blonde, her hair is really blonde, you see...she died it when she was little...'' Nen replied.

"So THATS why her hair seemed so dry and damaged...'

'Yes! Nen cried, that love sick look back again 'lets go!' she started 

to pull him away, but was pulled back by Legolas, who just HAD to finish brushing his hair.

'Ok! I'm done!' he announced as the hairbrush disappeared magically. 

'Shhh! Lets go!' Nen said happily as seh took his hand and dragged him over in teh general direction of Arwen's room.

***********************************************************************

Sam:BLEH™!! Well, that was fun.....

Pip: =looks up= =rubs her eyes= eh? what happened?

Sam: *throws popcorn at her* THE CHAPTER IS OVER!!

Pip:=eats the popcorn and goes back to sleep=

Sam: *grumble* well, that was polite of her...probably dreaming of the giant pixie sticks she's gonna get from the Vince guy...

Pip:=hits her on the head with a rubber hammer and jumps back into her tea pot=

Sam:*was luckily wearing her rubber hammer replant* hmmm....*picks up tea pot and opens it, shoving in tea bags* My grandparents left these are our house...have some CELESTIAL SEAONINGS!!

Pip:=starts singing god save the queen in a very drunkenly manner=

Sam:*nodds* Yes, and if you want to know WHY she is singing God Save the Queen in a Drunken Manner, please go and read my inlighting fic 'When Lotr Extras go on Strike', and be sure to review!!

Pip:=nods==falls over= wheee...where's MY penguin, papa?

Sam: *stares*ok...well...*runs away to buy more popcorn/find a blank notebook* I gotta go write the next chapter until SOME PEOPLE decide to wake up and help me...bye then...

Pip:=mumbles incoherent things and disappears into the floor=

Sam: If you happen to find me notebook down there email me!!

***The three smile their blazing smiles, braces and non braces alike, and hit the upload button***


End file.
